


A Shock to the System

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets surprising news at the doctor’s office.  Blair as usual will come to the rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shock to the System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bresmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bresmama/gifts).



> This is for bresmama a very loyal reader who just had surgery. Get well soon, sweetie.

A Shock to the System  
By PattRose

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/shock_zpsjwsrewut.jpg.html)

Jim wasn’t a happy camper. He had his yearly physical at the doctor that day and Jim hated them. They always tried to clean out his ears and that made his hearing go on the fritz every time. Blair assured him that he explained to the office that Jim couldn’t have that, but Jim didn’t believe anything Blair said. Three years in a row, his hearing had been screwed up. But Blair promised him that this year would be different. Jim knew he was going to lose it if they started doing that to him. And he wasn’t thrilled about the bend over and then turn your head and cough. No, Jim wasn’t a happy camper at all. Blair offered to go with him, but Jim of course said he was a big boy, he could deal with it on his own. Little did Blair know that Jim secretly wanted Blair to insist he went with him?

Blair went to the station by himself that day, happy to have his new job of paid consultant. Simon was such a sport. He had fought to the end for Blair and won. Now Blair was a paid consultant for Major Crimes. Not just Jim, but everyone. He could be called day or night. Blair smiled to himself thinking about how much he loved having everyone depend on his ideas. Blair was one happy camper.

*

Jim was guided into one of the exam rooms and told to strip and put a paper gown on. Jim thought they were totally stupid. His ass hung out and it only went to the end of his dick. _What a fucking nightmare._

There was a slight knock on the door and Jim jumped, even though he had heard the man outside the door. He just hated these damn exams. 

“Hello, Jim,” Dr. Spenser said, sounding very chipper. 

Jim glared at him and said, “Hello, Dr. Spenser. Let’s get this show on the road. I have to be at work in an hour.”

“You’re always such a joyful patient, Jim,” Spenser teased. 

Jim glared once more. The doctor began the routine, checking his eyes, his ears, his nose and then he started pushing around on Jim’s throat. That was new. Jim didn’t remember Dr. Spenser doing that before. After a while, Jim finally asked, “Is something wrong?”

“Yes, Jim, there is. You have what I would guess is a cold nodule in your thyroid and we’ll have to draw blood and set up a test at the hospital in the next day or two. The blood tests measure the levels of triiodothyronine and thyroxine produced by the thyroid. Then we need to set up a radioactive test for the nodule. They put radioactive iodine into a vein in your arm and while films are taken, it lights it up and gives them an idea of whether it is a hot or cold nodule. I’ll be right back Jim. I have to set the test up and I will bring the phlebotomist back to draw your blood.” The doctor walked out of the room and Jim wanted to yell. 

How could this be happening to him? He took good care of his body. He was in really good shape, especially for his age. He ate well and didn’t drink too much. Why would this be happening to him? There were all questions Jim needed to ask the doctor when he came back in. 

A nurse knocked and walked in and said, “Dr. Spenser said to go ahead and get dressed. He’ll be in in a moment.”

“Thank you,” Jim replied. 

As soon as she walked out, Jim got dressed in record time. He couldn’t believe that Dr. Spenser wasn’t going to check his prostate. Jim found that frightening. If he was so into the nodule, then it must be worse than Jim thought. 

Jim sat in the chair and waited for the doctor and the phlebotomist to come in. He was so nervous and never wanted Blair by his side more than he did at that moment. Blair drove Jim nuts sometimes but he had a very calming effect and Jim needed that right then. He missed his lover. And he usually didn’t in the middle of the day, so Jim was even more worried. 

The door opened and in came Dr. Spenser along with another man and a young girl. She was carrying a tray of needles and syringes. Jim knew who she was, but had no idea who this dude was. 

Dr. Spenser said, “Jim, this is Terry Lewis. He’s a specialist and would be doing the surgery if need be. He would like to feel your thyroid and talk to you for a while about what could happen.”

Jim stuck his arm out and shook the man’s hand. Dr. Lewis knew that Jim was nervous. “Jim, please don’t worry yet. We haven’t even done the tests yet. We’re going to take the blood work first and then if you have time we’d like to do the radioactive test today.”

Jim looked somewhat alarmed. “Is it that bad?”

“Jim, we’re just being careful. We have to look and see if it’s a cold nodule or a hot one and also probably set up surgery to take out either of them. But we want to see what’s in there before we get started,” Dr. Lewis said. 

“Dr. Spenser, could you call Blair for me? I’d like him to meet us there.”

“Jim, you’re not hurt, you can call him yourself as soon as Dr. Lewis talks to you. I’ll leave you all to get things set up.”

The young woman walked over and drew Jim’s blood really fast. Jim didn’t even feel the stick. She was very good. Then Dr. Lewis started examining him and he was sweating like crazy. 

“Jim, really, you can calm down. Don’t worry until there is something to worry about.”

“I’ll try, Dr. Lewis. Thank you for being so patient.”

“I’ve got your test set up for two hours from now. It’s a radioactive iodine that is shot into your vein and flows through your body. It lights everything up so we can see if it is a nodule or not and if it has spread. I’ll see you at Cascade General in about two hours. Check in at Nuclear Medicine and they’ll get you all ready for the test.”

“Okay, we’ll be there in two hours. Thank you for everything, Dr. Lewis.”

“Try to not to worry, Jim. Just call Blair and see if that helps.” He then walked out of the room and Jim grabbed his jacket and walked out too.

*

“Sandburg…”

“Chief…”

“Jim, where are you? And why do you sound upset?”

“Blair, if I drove by the station could I just pick you up and you could go to the hospital with me. I have to have some nuclear medicine tests. I have to admit I’m scared to death.”

“I’ll be out front. Don’t worry babe, I’ve got your back,” Blair said as he quickly hung up and rushed into Simon office. He explained what little he knew but that was enough for Simon. Simon told him to get downstairs and wait for his ride. 

Megan stopped him at the elevator and asked, “Is Jimbo all right?”

“He’s dandy. I’ll talk to you about it later.” Blair jumped on the elevator when the door opened and smiled at Megan through the closing door. He didn’t need to worry about anyone else right then.

*

When Jim drove up, Blair jumped right in. He waited until they were a ways from the station and then he scooted over and kissed Jim when they stopped at the stoplight.

“Don’t be scared, Jim. We’ll tackle this together. I’ll be by your side the entire time. Was it your thyroid?”

“How did you know that?” Jim asked. 

“This would be my first guess with the test you spoke of. It’s really not too bad. I know someone that had it and they said it felt warm all through their body. Let’s not worry until they give us something to worry about, okay?” 

Jim smiled and said, “I feel better already. I just needed you by my side. What will we do if they have to do surgery?”

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll tell the doctors about both of us and they can believe it or not, but they find out the hard way if they don’t listen to me. Dr. Spenser already knows about you, so it’s just this other doctor,” Blair said in a very calm voice. 

“His name is Terry Lewis. He seemed very nice and maybe Dr. Spenser already told him about us.”

“That could be. You were gone for a long while,” Blair said.

*

When they got to the hospital, they went to the proper area and they were waiting for him. They already had his chart from the hospital out.

A nurse name, Amy, walked up and said, “Follow me boys. It’s game time.”

They both followed her and she took them to a small room with gowns in it. “Jim we need you to strip down to nothing but your underwear. Then put this gown on, and I’ll be back in five minutes.”

Jim undressed quickly and quietly. He was afraid to talk because his voice would shake. He was scared to death. Blair looked over and saw the look on Jim’s face and held him close. 

“Everything’s going to be fine, Jim. I promise. I’ll be here the entire time. Don’t worry about a thing. While they are doing the test, focus on me and find my heartbeat in the next room. See if I sound scared or reassured. Okay?”

“I can do that, Chief.” Once again, Blair had calmed Jim down by just speaking to him. 

Amy opened the door and said, “We’re ready, Jim. I need you to sit in the wheel chair.”

“I can walk…”

“Jim, just get in the wheel chair,” Blair ordered.

Jim sat down and frowned at how much control Blair had over him. Usually he didn’t mind, but today it was bugging Jim like crazy. 

“I’ll see you when you get out, babe,” Blair said as he leaned down and kissed Jim. 

Jim smiled and said, “I love you, Chief.”

“I love you too,” Blair answered. 

As Jim lay on the exam table, scared to death, he did exactly what Blair told him to do. He focused his hearing on Blair. He was going to find him even over all the noise the machine was making. When they injected the iodine into his arm, Jim didn’t even notice because he was focused on Blair’s heartbeat and voice in the next room. It’s what kept Jim sane. 

About an hour later, Jim came walking out dressed and everything. 

Blair jumped up and asked, “What do we do now?”

“We wait here and the doctor will call us back when he’s done reading the tests.”

They sat side by side as they held hands and had some people give dirty looks while they were sitting there, but Jim and Blair didn’t care. Finally, Amy came to take them into Dr. Lewis’s office. 

“Thank you, Amy,” Jim said. 

“Yes, thank you for everything, Amy.”

Dr. Lewis was sitting behind his desk looking at something on the x-ray wall. “Jim, Blair, sit down and make yourself comfortable. Jim you have a hot nodule but it hasn’t spread anywhere that we know of. We’ve got to do surgery to be sure. We’ve set up the next available date and that’s tomorrow at 9:00 a.m. I hope that’s good for you because that’s what we’re doing tomorrow.”

Blair asked, “So is it cancer?”

“Until we do the biopsy we can’t be certain, but it sure looks like it right now. But it’s early and we caught it so don’t worry so much.”

“Dr. Lewis, I have some things I need to tell you about me,” Jim started. 

“Dr. Spenser already told me, I hope you don’t mind. He had to more or less. He’s going to help me in surgery so that I do all of the right things for your sensitive senses. I want you to go home tonight and sleep. Try to not worry about anything. We’ll be taking good care of you.”

“Thank you, Dr. Lewis,” Blair almost whispered. 

“We’ll have you in tip top shape in no time, Jim. But know ahead of time that you’re going to have to be on medicine for the rest of your life for your thyroid replacement levels. Now, go home and relax as much as you can. Check in is at 8:00 tomorrow morning and we’ll see you then.” He got up and shook both of their hands and watched the two scared men walk out of the room. No matter how much you tried to calm them, they hear cancer and they are scared to death.

*

“You go upstairs and get ready for bed, I’m going to call Simon,” Blair suggested.

“Thanks, Chief.”

“I’ll be up soon and you can make love to me.”

“I’d like you to fuck me tonight. Think you can do that, Blair?”

“I think I could force myself. I’ll be up in a moment.” Blair called Simon and got time off for both of them for the next four days and Jim for another week. 

Simon wished them both well and said to keep him posted. Blair was once again thrilled with his boss. He was so easy to deal with. Well, for the most part anyway.

Blair went upstairs and made sweet love to Jim and then held him all night long.

*

When Jim woke up from the surgery, Dr. Lewis was standing next to his bed and he said, “Jim, I need you to say something.”

Jim cleared his throat and almost whispered, “Something.”

Dr. Lewis laughed and said, “That’s my boy. There is always that chance that there could be damage to the vocal cords, but I don’t have to worry about that. Rest now. Blair will be in to see you in a few moments. We got all the cancer, Jim. It hadn’t spread. You’re very lucky.”

“Thank you, Dr. Lewis.” And then Jim fell asleep again.

*

Jim opened his eyes to see Blair sleeping in the chair next to his bed.

“Chief, this hurts like a son-of-a-bitch. Do you think you could help me with the pain dials?”

Blair did what he did best and got Jim back to sleep in no time. Blair was kissing his forehead when Megan walked in. 

“Hi, Mate. How is Jimbo doing?”

“I was doing great until you woke me up, Megan…”

“Sorry, Jimbo. I just wanted to check on you and see how you’re doing. Wow, that’s some scar you’re going to have. Does it hurt?”

“Nah, it feels great. I think everyone should have this done. Now, could you leave so I can sleep?” Jim asked, grumpily. 

She leaned in and kissed his cheek and said, “See you tomorrow. Bye Sandy.”

Blair smiled and walked her to the door. “See you tomorrow, Megan. Tell everyone he might be up to visitors tomorrow.”

“I will, Sandy. You take excellent care of him. See you soon,” Megan said as she bounced out of the room. 

“We’re lucky we have such good friends, you know?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, Jim, we are. And tomorrow you’ll even try to smile for anyone that comes up. The doctor said you have to stay for two days and then you’re home for a week. They’ll take the staples out in two weeks. Yes, it’s going to leave that pretty neck with a scar, but I for one don’t mind at all.”

“Thanks, for everything, Blair.”

“Sleep and know I’m here. I’ve got your back.”

And he did. 

The end


End file.
